


When we fall (away)

by strnjooh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Help, Light Angst, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: Sungjin remember a lot of things. He remember, remember, and remember. While actually he doesn't want to remember. He just wants Wonpil back.





	When we fall (away)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I made this again.  
> pardon me for typos and gramatical error  
> also, this fic is based on https://youtu.be/1xYEOPAGImo  
> I hope you really enjoy this trash

Sungjin clearly remember the day they met. Or as he say, the day that he found him.

It was one fine day on winter, the weather isn’t that cold and the sun still has energy to show up. A bright afternoon with soft wind makes Sungjin want to walk back home instead of taking a bus. It’s only a few blocks away, his tiny but cozy apartment from his university campus. He always brag it to Jae, since he rent the most cozy apartment, well, according to him, with a lot cheaper than Jae’s shitty one. That’s why whenever Jae come over, he’s going to make a fuss by not touching all the stuffs that he arrange neatly and Jae will grunts or make a questionable sounds only to show that he is annoyed. Sometimes they’d argue, preferably Jae’s the one who start it, but in the end they both will agree that it’s not about the place, it’s about how you take care of this tiny place of yours.

Still, even though how cozy and cheap his place was, Sungjin has to walk into a very small alley that no one probably knew if they didn’t live there. For the record of eight months he lived there, he rarely see his neighbor passing by or do something outside their house. It’s kinda weird because in this small alley, people tend to walk by a lot. That’s why he’s a little bit startled when he see a young man, maybe around his age, is sitting on the ground. Sungjin can’t help but furrowing his eyebrow when he saw that the man’s pants clearly touch the asphalt. His curiosity make him turn off of his way to take a look of the young man clearly.

He was collecting his oranges that fall down and goes everywhere. Sungjin can see the plastic that supposed to hold the oranges was torn, figuring that was the reason of the spilled orange on the alley. Without any hesitation Sungjin start giving the young man a hand. He bend his knees and take the oranges one by one until his hand was full enough to give it to the young man. The young man take the oranges from Sungjin’s and look up, finally their eyes meet for the first time.

_Cute._

The first word Sungjin would give when he first time seeing the young man crossed eyes, pointed nose and small lips. He can see that the young man’s eyes were brown to gold ish since the sunlight hits him right on the side of his eyes. The young man was about to say thank you when both of them feel a small cold particle were falling around them. They both stare struck with the snow for a moment then come back to their presence again. The young man gave him a gummy smile, the wrinkle around his eyes get lot more visible as his smile grown wide.

 

“ _Kim Wonpil”_ The young man offer his hand

“ _Park Sungjin”_ and he accepted it along with the smile plastered on his face.

 

The first snow in winter is the day they met, he never forget it.

___

 

Sungjin clearly remember the first time they both say it. Eight letters of three words that meant really sacred for him.

They both at Sungjin’s apartment, having their nth times sleepover. Usually they goes with take outs and movie marathon like every other night but tonight is different. This is the day where sungjin marks his calendar with a red o. They had dinner outside, something wasn’t really fancy but can make Wonpil smile wide and wider as the night goes by, Sungjin can pretty much tell how happy dan giddy Wonpil is. He can’t stop playing with his hands so Sungjin have to hold it to make him stop.

They walk side by side from the diner, taking the longest route so they can feel their companion, even though they know they will spend this night together but still, walking side by side over the town with his hand in Sungjin’s is the most favorite thing in the world for Wonpil. Sungjin will talk about everything and nothing, talk about nonsenses and senses things, tells dad jokes that is not funny at all but really can make him throw his head back and laughing freely. And at some point, they just stare at each other’s eyes, seeing their reflection towards each other’s and can’t help but lean in to give a peck on the lips, maybe a kiss or two.

They reach home safely and staying on the couch after taking their coat off and leave them only in sweat pants and one layer of sweater. They are watching romance movie on the television with Wonpil’s head on Sungjin’s lap. They are in silence for a good fortune minutes until Wonpil search for Sungjin’s hand and place it on his hair.

“Play with my hair like yesterday, I like it.” He said making Sungjin grants what he want like he usually do. Wonpil fell asleep right after.

It was past midnight when Wonpil suddenly open his eyes and realize that he is moved onto Sungjin’s bed. He saw Sungjin in front of him, eyes still open watching him fondly. Wonpil smile at him, “Why are you still awake?” he asked.

“You’re so beautiful when you sleep.” Sungjin says not really giving an answer but Wonpil feels so happy so he’s giggling through Sungjin’s cheesiness (a very rarely side of him). Wonpil put his hand on Sungjin’s cheeks, caressing him softly and play with his side hair. Sungjin reach his hand and kiss his knuckles, “I’m in love with you,” he said sleepily “I love you, Wonpil.” Sungjin complete his word left Wonpil a bit in shock.

But then Wonpil lean in and kiss his forehead,  “I love you too, Sungjin.”

 

Sungjin swear that he heard him sincere.

___

 

Sungjin clearly remember the last time he saw him, too much if he could say.

It’s not that he want to remember it but his brain, his mind always find a way to bring back those memories even if Sungjin had try every single things to forget it. That was happened around this time again, some time between fall to winter. When the sun still shines so bright but the wind goes chill and the weather’s temperature goes low and lower.

Sungjin was getting busy with finals and college stuffs and realize that he hadn’t been making time for his boyfriend. A mistake that he think Wonpil would wait and wait all alone, since Sungjin really doesn’t like to be bothered when he really caught up on something. He never calls, he only text briefly, tell Wonpil that he’ll be busy, and busier, and busier.

Usually Wonpil still text him, or give him a call or two only to make sure Sungjin ate his meals and drink a lot of mineral water. This time is different. No call, no text. Wonpil is gone and he know that it was his fault.

On the next day Sungjin come to Wonpil’s house with a plastic full of oranges only to see him looking away from it. Sungjin bring back the oranges to his apartment, holding back his tear because he’s been told that a man never shed tears no matter how scattered he was.

But that wasn’t the last time Sungjin saw Wonpil.

A few next day later, he saw Wonpil’s laughing at one of his favorite café with his friends. He is still beautiful as the way he is, his eyes sparks as he’s talking about something, maybe some stories to his friends that listen to him well. He still throw back his head when he laugh, and the wrinkle around his eyes still appears whenever he smiles. He is still Wonpil but not his anymore.

 

He went to Jae’s apartment that night and cry as hard as he can.

___

 

Sungjin clearly remember, no, Sungjin clearly aware that he still in love with him, but he doesn’t know how to make him come back, yet.

**Author's Note:**

> really, thank you for coming through.


End file.
